


You wanted video games for your birthday, but your big sister's love is a better present

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Big sister, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Incest, handjob, no age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: A brand-new Switch can cost over $300. But what does your big sister showing you her love cost? Well, technically nothing, but for the sake of this scenario, we'll say the value of it is... "priceless."
Kudos: 1





	You wanted video games for your birthday, but your big sister's love is a better present

[F4M] You wanted video games for your birthday, but your big sister's love is a better present [humor][no age][big sister][incest][handjob][creampie][dirty talk]

[NOTE: Feel free to change anything you want with the script. Considering how many bad jokes are in here, you'll probably have to. >_>]

Hey, little brother... wake up! It's a big day. Happy birthday!

Yeah, I know it's early in the morning. My present isn't something that I can give to you while other people are around. Well, I mean, I could... but you might feel awkward about it. 

You're won't feel awkward? Really? Wow, little brother, you don't mind doing it around other people? You're way more kinky than I thought.

What am I talking about? Uhh... what are YOU talking about? No, I don't care that you asked first, I'm your older sister so I get question-asking priority.

OK, you know what, never mind. What did you THINK my present was going to be?

"Video games?" Really?

Are you serious? I come into your room early in the morning, with makeup on, some sexy lingerie, and you think I'm here to give you... what, a copy of Mario Kart? A Fortnite gift card? 

OK, look, I know you're sleepy, but... man, I'd like to think my little brother would be quicker on the uptake. 

Besides, video games are expensive. Do you think I can afford to buy you brand-new video games with the little bit of money I make? No. Not on my paycheck, buddy.

That's why, for your birthday, I'm giving you something that doesn't cost any money at all, and yet at the same time it's INFINITELY more valuable than all the video games in the world. You know what that is? 

It's your big sister's love.

Wait... hold on there, what do you mean you'd rather have video games?!

Hey, hey, hey, wait a second. There are plenty of guys who'd sell their souls to have me show up in their bedroom like this, and you're telling me... you'd rather have a Nintendo Switch?

[sigh]

You know? It's fine. I'm not even mad. No. No, I'm not. Tell you what, I'll give you a couple of minutes to think about what you really want for your birthday. If, after a few minutes, you still think you'd rather have video games instead of... ME... then I'll buy you a video game later.

[pause]

Sorry, I know I keep wiggling around. It's just... well, something keeps poking me.

No, I'm not going to stop wiggling. Something keeps poking me and I think it's getting harder and poking me even more.

I'd better reach back and... OH! [fake surprise]

It feels like I found your big and hard joystick, little brother. Is it OK if I play with it a little? If I give it a firm grip... mmm, I can feel it throbbing a little. I'll bet none of your video game controllers feel as good in the hand as this. Look, it fits perfectly even when I move it around to a different hand, and it's just so... grippy. So satisfying to hold onto and squeeze.

What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this? You're so obsessed with video games, it can't be wrong for your big sister to play a game of her own, right?

Do you not like what I'm doing, little brother? Don't you like it when I grip you, and stroke you, and play with you?

I KNOW you like it. You protest and say I shouldn't do it, but I know you want it just as much as I do, if not more.

After all, you might be my little brother, but you're much bigger and stronger than me. If you wanted to stop me, you could push me off of you right now. You could MAKE me stop. 

So come on, baby brother. Stop me. Push me off of you. I promise, if you push me off, I'll stop for real. I'll leave your room, and I'll never bring this up again. We can go back to having just a wholesome brother and sister relationship and not doing anything naughty again.

Come on. Stop me. Stop me from playing with your cock. Stop me from doing naughty things to you. You're bigger and stronger tham me. You can stop me from doing anything you don't like. So do it, stop your naughty big sister from doing dirty things to you.

[nothing happens]

[giggling] Yeah, that's what I thought.

As much as you protest, you don't really want me to stop, do you? You want me to keep going on, to keep making you feel good. You want me to play with this throbbing dick of yours, is that it? I'll play with it alright. I'll grip it tight and play with like it's an old-school Nintendo Wii remote and I'm trying to get the high score in Wii Sports. 

My poor little brother... you're so hard and here I am just teasing you. But it's OK. I'm going to jerk you off. You want to cum for me, don't you? Is that what you want? You want your big sister to take good care of you until you make a big mess all over my hands.

If you came in my hands right now, do you know what I'd do? I'd look right into your eyes as you came, and when you finished, I'd lick up your cum... all the while making sure you kept your eyes on me. I want you to keep looking at me when I lick up your spunk. Look at me so you know it was your big sister who made you cum. I'd never break eye contact while I lick up up every drop of your little brother baby batter and swallow it all. 

Oh, that turned you on, didn't it? I can feel you getting really hard in my hand now. Do you want me to stroke you faster? Maybe massage your balls so you can cum really hard for me? That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna stroke you harder and faster. I'm going to play with your cock while it's throbbing and twitching in my hand. You're getting so close, aren't you? You're going to spurt for me. You want to make a mess all over my hand. You want to cum for your big sister and watch her lick it all up, don't you?

I know you do. That's why I'm going... TO STOP.

[laugh] Oh, my poor baby brother. You look so confused. You were getting so close and then your big sister stopped jerking you off.

Well, you shouldn't be surprised. Why would I let you cum right now, after all? After you hurt my feelings. 

Yes, you did. You hurt my feelings, little brother. You said you'd rather have video games for your birthday instead of your big sister's love. How can I make you cum after that? You just told me you don't value my love enough. You never even apologized. How can I make you cum when you won't even apologize for hurting my feelings? 

[the brother apologizes at this point]

Yes, I know you're saying you're sorry, but are you really? Do you really mean it, or are you just saying that because you want me to keep jerking you off?

I might believe you more... if you tell me that you want me more than video games.

Say it, little brother. 

Do you love your little sister more than you love... Mario Kart?

Yes, say it more. Do you want my love more than you want... Fortnite?

Tell me, little brother. Tell me your big sister's love is better than all the video games in the world.

Tell me you don't want any video games for your birthday, you'd rather just play with your big sister instead.

[the brother says all this stuff]

Aww, you're such a good little brother. You're such a good boy for your big sister, aren't you? And good boys get rewarded. That's why, instead of a handjob... I'm going to make you cum inside me.

[the brother gets a little hesitant]

What's wrong?

You're a virgin? OH... well, I guess that means big sister is going to give you an extra special present for your birthday. 

Shhh, it's okay, I know you're worried that you might cum too quickly. It's OKAY, little brother. I'll take care of you. I may not have any blue shells like Mario Kart, but your big sister will make sure you slow down and don't... "finish"... too early.

Now just lie back. Lie back and let me do all the work. I'm just going to get on top of you, grip your cock, and slide it inside... of... me.

[big sister slides his cock in her]

Ohhh, that feels good, doesn't it? No, don't move. Just lie back while I slide you in deeper. I feel so warm and tight, don't I? Isn't this good, little brother? It makes me so happy that the first pussy you've ever felt in your life is your big sister's. This is definitely more enjoyable than any video game, isn't it?

You don't even have to wait for a loading screen to have fun. 

Stay on your back.. Don't move too much... you might start thrusting too soon and blow your load early, and you wouldn't want that, would you? 

Well... I wouldn't really mind if you did. I do want you to blow your load inside me, after all. It would feel so good for both of us. And it would turn me on so much to feel my little brother's cock twitching and trembling inside me before he spurts his virgin load inside my pussy. Wouldn't that be a better way to start your birthday than a video game?

You should thank me, you know. You could be leveling up your characters in some fantasy game right now. Instead, your big sister just leveled you up from being a virgin. 

You're a man now, baby brother. You became a man inside my tight, wet, dripping pussy.

Speaking of which... I think I've held you still long enough. I'm going to start moving now. And if you do wind up shooting your load inside me early, well... that's completely okay. If you make a mess too quickly, you won't have to reload a saved game to try again... I'll just make sure your erection respawns in my pussy.

[actual rumpy-pumpy sex action starts :D]

This what you've always wanted, isn't it? I bet you always fantasized about your big sister coming into your room and seducing you. You wanted your sexy big sister to make you a man. Well congratulations, you've finally unlocked the "Sister Fucker" achievement! Too bad that can't go on your gamer profile.

What? Oh, don't deny it. I know you've wanted me to fuck the virginity out of you. You can't lie to your big sister, not when she can feel how hard you are and how much you're throbbing. I can feel just how big you've gotten in my pussy... I know how much all of this is turning you on.

And I'm going to make you cum in this pussy, little brother. I'm going to make sure you make a mess in my pussy. And later, when you're getting birthday presents from other people, you'll remember that you got the very best birthday present of all time... from ME. 

Well, this gift-giving goes both ways, because I think you'll give me something special too. You're going to give me a load of little brother spunk in my pussy. It's going to drip out of me all day. That's the present you're going to give me. 

Does that turn you on? It's turning me on. The thought of your sperm leaking out of me all day is turning me on so much, that I've gotten really wet... I'll bet my juices are just dripping down your cock. Those juices must be soaking your balls right now. 

Are you getting close? I know I'M getting close. I'm getting close at the thought of milking that virgin load out of your balls with my pussy. That'll be your present to me. A pussy full of my little brother's virgin baby batter.

I know you want it too. So...cum for me. Cum for me, little brother. Cum for me and give me my present. Give me your virgin spunk. Spurt it all in your big sister's pussy.

No, I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to stop until I've milked it out of you. That load that's in your balls... my pussy is going to milk it all out. Your big sister's pussy is really hungry for your little brother cream, and you're going to feed her. 

Aww, what's wrong? Are you trying to last? Are you trying to last longer and not cum too quickly? That's so cute... but I won't let you. No. You're going to cum when your big sister wants you to cum, and I want you to cum NOW. Your balls are so full, and the sperm they've made belongs to me now. It belongs in my pussy. So cum for me. Cum in my pussy. Cum in your big sister's pussy. I'm not going to stop fucking you until you cum for me in my pussy.

So cum for me.

[orgasm]

Oh yeah, that's it. I can feel that load you're spurting into me. You're doing such a good job. Cum for me more, baby brother.

Oh that's good. You came so well for me. You made such a big, sticky mess in my little pussy.

[post-sex afterglow]

Did you enjoy your present? I know I enjoyed giving it to you.

Oh, NOW you say admit that I'm better than video games. Well, that's good, because I'm going to make sure you'll play with me lots and lots in the future. The present I gave you today... you're going to enjoy it plenty of times from now on. Not even those open-world fantasy games that you like so much have this much replayability value. 

I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, little brother. You might have moved on from being a virgin now, but you better believe that I'll help you level up more in the future.

Happy birthday. 

[kisses]


End file.
